A Hint of Magic
by princess-snow510
Summary: Love is free...but all magic comes with a price...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey, my lovely bomb ass readers, I have finally finished editing the first chapter of A Hint of Magic an AHS: Coven fanfic, so I said why the hell make em wait?**

 **This was the choice readers had voted in, and so here I am presenting it.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as you guys seemed to enjoy Days of Blood and Fire an AHS: Murder House fanfic.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath.**

* * *

 _The spirits whisper on a chilling wind as the blood continues to flow._

 _I can hear the demons screaming within as the darkness continues to grow..._

Two figures shrouded in all black stood staring at the men that were bruised and bloodied. Nine men stood with their arms tied above their heads on giant wooden stakes.

The smaller of the two figures watched directing the taller as he grouped the men in three groups of three.

As the taller of the two finished shoving the men into their groups, he began to draw intricate symbols into the ground with a large staff.

Each circle held a different symbol but on closer inspection all seemed to fit like a puzzle of sorts.

As he finished he returned to his companion's side. He crossed his arm over his chest in silent oath while taking a step back and bowing.

His companion placed their small hand on his shoulder before he looked up.

The smaller of the two slowly trailed a dainty hand up his shoulder sending tremors throughout his body before landing on the mask that only showed his eyes.

His eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the color of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road.

His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning.

Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore; see the foam flying into the air.

His eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with specks of wild colors here and there. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill - comfortable, warm, and familiar.

Yes…his eyes were that kind of blue.

Small fingers tugged at his mask until it revealed the devilishly handsome face hidden behind it. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eye brows, which were currently sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face.

His perfect lips ripe for the kissing…

After a moment of silence between the two the smaller began speaking. Something the group of men feared more than their current predicament.

"Humankind will always be foolish; rash decisions are an instinctive need. But how could they have forgotten _our_ ways?" The smaller of the two said out loud. It was the voice of a young woman.

"Tradition is lost to greed..." The man replied to her with a shrug.

"The zealous will kill the innocent again as the greedy play out a game of chess." The woman continued ignoring the men strapped to the stakes that had now taken to calling her names now that her gender had been revealed.

However she simply continued on with her conversation like they weren't even there.

"A book of gods becomes a creed; it is a ragged shell at best..." The male said shaking his head after shooting deathly glares at the men's words. He would kill them, all of them without a slightest hesitation, but that wasn't what they were here for…at least not now anyways…

"My sister's die. In the tens of hundreds… innocent girls are slaughtered like swine." The girl said her voice sharp.

"I'm afraid that in this dying world; the God of Blood shall dine..." He said with a solemn expression. "The blind shall follow in his burning steps; they will see within him a flame and fire. And he knows that the hearts of passionate men are easily laced with glorious desire..."

"In dreams he calls and grants them strength, he sends his 'angels' to enchant the night. He turns the blind into seeing creatures and robs them of the light... But it is here we stand in final defiance, we witches are the last of sisters three...Kaylee, Jemma and Ersa; we shall fight for what is free..."

The young woman removed her own mask, shocking the men to their cores.

A face cut right from the pages of a men's magazine. Any copy of GQ would show them what she looked like in lingerie. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty.

Her eyes were intense, and unlike the rest of her they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice.

Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at your facial features, but when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, through your body making your features numb, like ice.

Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue staying lined up next to one and other making her eyes themselves seem like a white tundra, it's as if a blizzard is eternally raging on with a black void in the center that are her pupils.

They don't capture light, but defied it. They're so, so blue that they literally glowed.

The way her long lashes framed her eyes when she captured a target turning them into stone and the way her full lips would curl into a mischievous grin every time she did so. It was inevitable and certain that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away. She kept you still and held your beating heart with one gaze, feeding off of you.

She was a succubus, beautiful and dangerous.

"We shall have _revenge_." She said flashing that mischievous grin that repeatedly tugged on the men's heartstrings. With a flick of her wrist their fates were sealed, their screams pierced the crisp night air.

Their flesh turned black as fire ate greedily at their mangled faces and torn backs.

The flame turned her skin a brilliant shade of blue, spitting its rage as the wind came through in rapid bursts.

It was dancing for them, or so it seemed, showering their vision in blues, reds, and oranges.

But neither shied away from the precious heat, the strokes of color on the black canvas behind.

This certain fire was like a mirror, for they were the same, bursting as life took its unexpected turns.

Blooming as they were given more to thrive under. And then, one day they would all fade away, into golden embers. The dying of a fire that used to shine so brightly.

It was the first of many sacrifices…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my loves, its about that time, Days of Blood and Fire is one chapter away from completion but I have a feeling we'll be seeing some of those characters again...**

 **But further more since its almost over, I figured I'd jump the ball on A Hint of Magic.**

 **I don't own AHS: Coven blah blah disclaimer... ya'll know the deal.**

 **But all my characters are my own: Angelica Knight (Doutzen Kroes), Augustine (Bill Skarsgård) , Jemma Adams (Chanel Iman)**

 **\- more characters will be introduced as the story progresses.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath...**

* * *

"Now what are the intentions from a girl like you bringing something like that to a guy like me, in a place than this…" The frat boy I had come to know as Archie asked with a leering smirk as he openly fucked me with his dark green eyes.

"Nothing less than sinister..." I said letting my eyes linger his impressive arms before meeting his eyes once more.

"Then it sounds like fun…let's say we get out of here and try it for ourselves." His tone was rough…and a bit to desperate for my taste…but I had that effect on people.

"I rarely mix pleasure with business darling, but I do hope you enjoy…" I said with a smirk of my own as I whispered into Archie's ear before walking away from him and back up the stairs.

The music was as loud as thunder; it made the cutlery on the tabletops rattle. Neon lights flashed everywhere like police sirens, but much more colorful.

"They will do horrible things with that solution…" Augustine's dark yet velvet smooth voice blanketed over my ears from behind me. I focused on all the harmless mortals in front of me, dancing their hearts away… innocent to very evil that watched them, contemplating their lives…

"I know. That's what I'm counting on. Let me know if something interesting." I said my tone dismissing him to slink back into the shadows.

I lost myself into the music dancing on girls and boys that would not remember this the next day when I felt his familiar presence once again. I had been wondering how long it would take for him to come back to my side…he was never one to keep me waiting for long.

"You're scaring all the boys away. All the boys that wish to dance with me are now wondering if you're my boyfriend with that scary look on your face." I said coyly as we slowed to the fast paced music. I attempted to wrap my arms around his neck but even in my six inch heels he still towered over me, my frustration must have showed on my face because his blue eyes twinkled with smugness and his lips stretched into a smirk.

"My apologizes…" He said although he didn't sound the least bit sorry. He pulled me towards him, my shoes ending on top of his very own but he didn't seem to mind, as we continued to sway in the middle of the dance floor dancing to our own music lost in each other's eyes.

"By the way there are two young witches here." He said annoyance and repugnance lacing his tone, as if just being told that he had a vermin infiltration.

"Oh…and did you greet them." I said wistfully.

"No." His answer was curt, his body tense. "Did you know that they were coming here?" He asked looking down into my eyes, searching…

"I know now. Where are they?" I said after I turned my face away for his penetrating gaze.

He led me towards the stair case where I saw a young girl with chest-long, straight, dark blonde hair and caramel eyes. She was engaging with a frat boy with a head full of curly blonde hair.

"And the other?" I said turning away from the girl to lock eyes with Augustine, who was once more searching my gaze.

"The other is being the choice victim by that frat boy. I believe he chose her after you." He said with a sigh.

"Pretty blonde with blue eyes, and a killer body? How romantic of him…to choose her as my replacement…I wonder if I should be jealous." I snickered.

"Blonde yes, but I believe that's where your similarities stop. Although she is aesthetically pleasing her looks are nothing compared to your own."

My lips twitched. "So than I am still the fairest of them all…"

He didn't bother answering my question but I didn't expect him too, we both knew the answer already. Instead he chose to bring up the girls predicament. "They're downstairs I believe the term used now a days 'gang-raping' her as we speak…"

His blue eyes for the third time that night zeroed in on my face, but for the first time they actually had a bit of disappointment in them towards me. It was not a look I ever expected from him and not a look I was comfortable with it reminded me to much of the look she would give me whenever I did something that brought forth the question on my humanity. It was that you know better…so do better look no…it was worse… it was her signature 'you're a good person' look… my eye twitched and my fist clenched.

It was a look that was all Jemma Adams.

 _"I don't do good Jemma. It's not in me. So why don't you back the fuck down and get out of my face?" I said glaring at the brown eyed brunette. Kaylee and Ersa had drug Augustine out by force so he couldn't interfere and let us hash it out like a couple of grownups. We had been at this for a month now, Kaylee the jellybean that she was, was brought to tears every time she saw either of us and Ersa was tired of us arguing period as she only enjoyed watching a cat fight for so long._

 _But there was nothing to hash out. Jemma needed to mind her own business and that was all._

 _"You're a fucking lair and you know it, you might be able to fool everyone else with batting those pretty blue eyes of yours but you don't fool me, your never have Angelica."_

 _I scowled at her saying my name. She knew I hated that name and preferred the nicknames Angel or even Gel, just like she knew she was pushing my damn buttons. My annoyance with her for calling me out on my shit was at its boiling point. But that didn't stop her, no; that never stopped her. The bitch was fearless something that I both loved and loathed equally._

 _"Why don't you just let people see the good in you?" She was at her wits end with me I could tell, I was getting as much under her skin as she was to me, she just concealed her emotions better…but I could tell…I could always tell. Frustration practically oozed from her pores, her_ _soft shade of brown skin seems to absorb all the light making her skin glow as her cheeks puffed up in her anger._

 _" **Because**!" I snapped turning to face her, silencing her for once. Jemma Adams was silenced and I couldn't even enjoy it._

 _"Why…what are you not telling me?" She asked and it wasn't softly._

 _I glared at her, in return she narrowed her eyes crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her hip. "We can do this all day…"_

 _My face scrunched up in a snarl and I bared my teeth at her before bellowing out. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! Gods you know what Jemma, I'm so tired of all your overly self-righteous bullshit."_

 _"I'm sorry…your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care!" She said yelling right back at me._

 _I let out an animalistic snarl and slammed my hand into the nearest object, it was a mirror. the shards from the glass cut my hands but I didn't stop, even as the blood dripped to the floor. the pain was nothing more than an old friend of mine._

 _"Stop." A Jemma's calm voice said as she placed her hands over my own. "Angel you promised you would never hurt yourself like this again…I'm sorry I've been pushy but please talk to me I miss my bestfriend…"_

 _I looked up at her. Her milk chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears. "You're standing right in front of me and I still feel like you out of my reach…please tell me what's wrong, we tell each other everything remember? We swore, we swore we would tell each other everything so please don't shut me out…tell me…please…"_

 _My voice was barely above a whisper. "When people see good, they expect good and I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations."_

 _"Oh Angel…" She said softly before she wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened but didn't try to pull away from her, years of experience had taught me not to pull away from Jemma…she didn't take emotional or physical rejection well…but then neither did I…_

 _I would never tell her how much I loved her warm and motherly hug or how much I missed them when we were fighting…_

 _"-and on your darkest days when you feel the most alone, I just want you to know you will always have me, I'll always be there for you."_

 _I missed the first part of her little speech but got her message all the same. Tears filled my eyes before nose diving down my cheeks and I felt my arms tighten around her. "I hate you…I hate you with all your sentimental bullshit… I hate you so much Jemma. You're such a bitch making me run my Chloe mascara."_

 _She smiled as she pulled back to look me in my eyes as she flashed one of her world warming smiles that made endless men fall in love with her and women fight for her friendship. "Yeah and I love you too."_

 _Jemma…my Jemma. She was my best friend. My sister. The light to my darkness. She was the first one to see the monster in me and still smile, she was the first person able to bring me back from my inner darkness._

 _She was the safety lock that boxed my inner insanity…_

 _Jemma…my Jemma._

I blinked the memory away. I didn't want to think about Jemma. I couldn't…especially not now…I couldn't afford anymore distractions.

"Don't ever look at me like that." My voice was detached but absolute. "If she is so weak to be overpowered by such a substance as simple as that then she deserves it. Come on." I said before walking towards the door.

Or at least I was until a body was bumped into me, two sets of arms shot out to steady me.

I opened my eyes to meet chocolatey brown ones and for the second time that night I was painfully reminded of Jemma.

We stared at each other for a moment more before throat clearing made us turn away.

"Excuse me." He whispered with rosy cheeks before disappearing behind me. My eyes tracked his movements.

"Would you like me to retrieve him for you?" Augustine's tone was less than pleased.

I snapped my eyes toward before shaking my head. "No. Come, we have pressing matters to attend."

We watched with front row seats as the two witches chased after the bus.

"Stop! Stop." The darker blonde of the two yelled in vain towards the quickly retreating bus.

I watched a smile stretching across my lips when the victim raised her arm. The bus abruptly flipping over one, two three times before catching on fire in a dazzling explosion. The cries of innocent bystanders that witnessed the bus flipping over so suddenly filled the night.

I turned towards Augustine as he placed his leather jacket on my shoulders. "She has power…but her form was really sloppy it'll need some work before she can truly call herself a witch and the other is weak. Tomorrow make sure there are no survivors."

Augustine placed his hand over his heart bowing as if to say, 'yes master'.

I turned and began walking away, Augustine following behind me silently. We have a bit of work to do before we make our final stop at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies.

"Cordelia will be suspicious of our arrival especially if I'm with you." Augustine said casually as we walked over to our car. He opened the door and let me in before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Cordelia will be suspicious whether your with me or not but she will have her hands full with Fiona's arrival back into town." I said with a smirk as I stared outside of the passenger seat.

Augustine chuckled. "Ah Fiona good…I've always liked her."

"Yes, she has a certain fire that can't be found in witches these days." I said with a nod of my head.

We drove for a couple of miles out of the city and into the swamp before he pulled to a stop in front of wooden shack.

Augustine walked around the car opening the door for me and holding his hand out like a gentlemen.

I took it and held it as we both walked towards the rickety old shack.

The door opened as we appeared on the steps a dirt covered, dirty blonde rushing out to embrace me with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Angel! Augustine! I've missed ya'll so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath...**

* * *

I counted to ten before blowing out a deep breath and fixing not only my face but my posture.

"We will only need to be here until we achieve our goals." Augustine said calming me after noticing my nervousness.

"Right." I said with a sigh smoothing out my black shirt and skirt before Augustine opened the door for me.

No sooner did I step foot into the entrance hall did I hear to sound of heels tapping towards me. A smile made its way towards my lips as Fiona came into view. "Well well what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Would you believe me if I said I missed your witty personality?"

Fiona's lip twitched. "To a degree, but I'm more interested in the other reason…"

"The only person who said there was another reason was you." I said with a shrug.

"Uh huh…" She said staring at me and I returned her gaze with equal measure. A moment passed and a smile stretched across our lips as we shared a hug.

"Come on in, surely I won't have to show you to your room?" Fiona said linking her arm in my own.

"Not at all." I said. "I still remember where it is at."

Fiona hummed in acknowledgement before looking over at Augustine who had remained silent, her eyes narrowed slightly. "As I'm sure you remember this is an all- _girls_ academy."

"As I'm sure you recall Augustine _never_ leaves my side."

"Yes I recall…you always travel with your shadow…your black butler."

"It is his duty to serve me…and that is all." I said bored of the conversation. Fiona's eyes continued to gaze at him something that had a small scowl pulling on my lips. I had forgotten Fiona's attraction to younger men.

"Yes…but are you quite attached…" Fiona's eyes glued to Augustine's figure who in return looked as bemused as one can be in his situation.

"As his master, his body, mind and soul belong to me and _me alone"_ I said coldly drawing Fiona's eyes to my own.

Fiona looked down after a moment of silent passed between us. She chuckled again. "Ah yes, I had forgotten how attached to are to your play things. So easily angered when someone else wants to play…good to know some things never change."

I didn't bother with a response.

"Come so you can meet the others." Fiona said and I release a deep breath relaxing my face once more at her command. I had to play along if I wanted to stay….at least for a little while longer. I squared my shoulders and strutted after her walking by her side instead of behind her as Augustine trailed behind us silently.

"What are we talking about?" Fiona asked as we walked into the kitchen where I saw four other girls standing about, staring at me curiously.

"College boys…taken at the time of their lives…such a tragedy almost makes me want to cry..." I said dryly as I locked eyes with a short brunette who was staring at me with wide inquisitive eyes.

I looked over her…she was a clairvoyant…my lips pulled into a venomous smirk as her body subtly trembled. I could only imagine what the dead were whispering in her ears about lil ole me.

"Ahh…but then we have to remember nobody's going to miss a bunch of assholes in Ed Hardy t-shirts…" Fiona said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked, her curiosity seemingly peaked by the woman's words.

"You know I got to hand it to you…a bus flip, that's not easy. But you are a sloppy little witch bitch." Fiona said with narrowed eyes.

The blonde sneered at her. "Go to hell you stupid hag."

My lip twitched at the insult and I prepared for Fiona's retaliation…if Fiona was anything more than prideful… it was vain.

The blonde didn't even have a chance to fully turn away before Fiona flicked her wrist sending the blonde flying straight into the farthest wall.

"Say that." Another witch said.

"Now I've read all your files, and your never gonna become great women of our clan sitting around here at Hogwarts under the confused instruction of my daughter. We're going on a field trip." Fiona said as she looked over the girls a sneer making its way to her face. "Jesus change your clothes."

She motioned to my wardroom. "Follow Angel's example, wear something….black."

I stayed towards the back of the group walking sluggishly yet still managing to keep up with the group.

"-Angel what happens when witches don't fight?" Fiona said drawing me out of my thoughts and into whatever she was telling the young and unexperienced witches.

"They burn…" I said automatically unfazed by the shocked and scared looks that I received from the other girls.

I paused stopping to stare at a building across the way. I looked at Augustine "Want to visit Madame LaLaurie's house of terrors…"

He smirks. "Sounds like fun."

"Angel…"

I paused popping my lip before tilting my head back to glance at her after letting out a heavy sigh. "What can I do for you Nan Evelina Brewer…"

She blinked confusion written on her face.

"Wondering how I know your name…surly _you_ of all people should have an idea…" I said coyly.

Her eyes lightened in understanding before she lowered her eyes to look somewhere around my collarbone. "What are you going to do?"

"Well…since I _know_ you won't be as annoying as the others…I'm going to the exhibit. You should come along, tell me what those poor unfortunate souls are whispering from the land of the dead." I said with a smile as I walked towards the exhibit.

"You shouldn't take so much joy in all the death she's brought. Those people she killed were innocent." Nan said softly as I played with the Madame LaLaurie's hair brush sitting in her vanity chair.

"You shouldn't be such a stick in the mud Nan…and there is not a single person in this world that is innocent." I said not removing myself from the chair. She remained silent. I turned my head towards Augustine. "I want one of these chairs in my room..."

He nodded doing his little bow and I smiled looking forward to having a new piece of furniture in my room.

I only stood following the group when the tour guide mentioned seeing the infamous room of horrors. I walked along with Nan leaving Augustine behind as we looked at the torture chamber.

My fingers brushed over the Madame's torturer chambers and it was like being transported back in time itself.

Nan with her sensitivity couldn't bare to stay in the house long and I stood from the window watching as Fiona walked towards her.

I lost interest when she mentioned that the lady of the house was yelling out for help below them, instead following another witch who thought she could sneak away unseen.

"Should have been you asshole." The young witch with chest-long, straight, dark blonde hair and caramel eyes muttered venomously as she gazed upon Archie's form.

"I agree…it should have been him. Zoey…right?" I said playfully as I leaned against a wall staring at her intently.

The blonde whipped her head toward me her eyes widen. "How did you-"

"He's going to make it you know…" I said cutting her off as I looked at his medical charts.

"What?" Zoey said taken aback by the news.

"Yes, he'll be bruised and broken for a bit, but it seems he's on the road to a full recovery…shame." I said.

I stalked towards her like the predator I was. I stood by her side looking very much like the devil as I whispered in her ear. "Shame that he gets to live when it was his fault in the very beginning…it's not fair…it's not right…he deserves to die doesn't he…"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of him living…

"He took him from you…he deserves to pay…why should he live…why should he be allowed to walk away with only a few bones…do you think he will learn his lesson…once he's cleared by the doctors, once his body heals…he'll do it again…he'll do it again to a girl that doesn't have to power Madison does…do you want that Zoey? Do you want that on your conscious?"

"What am I supposed to do?" She whimpered.

I shrugged with a sigh although my eyes glittered darkly. "I don't know Zoey…but what I do know is that he is a sexual predator…he enjoys he enjoys his victims pain as he sexually assaults them…if I had a gift like yours…I would show him how it feels to be on the receiving end…to be the prey instead of the predator…"

"He's not going to stop…" She whispered as she watched me walk closer to him. I my fingers trailing over his form before reaching his face where I playfully bopped his nose.

"No…" I said with a sigh. "Sadistic people like him don't stop until someone makes them stop…"

I smirked victoriously when I saw the resolve in her eyes. I flicked my wrist, the blinds and screens covering her as I walked out of the room, the door closing shut behind me.

"Will she be able to handle being a murderer?" Augustine asked as we walked from the hospital and through the town to where they were having a memorial service for the fallen frat boys.

"Not my problem." I said evenly before sending him a scathing look. "Next time I tell you to get rid of all witnesses…I except you to do so without failure.

"Yes…" Augustine nodded to me with a bow as I turned away placing a single black rose next to the picture of the boy with Jemma's eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

****Sorry for the wait!****

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 ** **Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath...****

* * *

I hissed at the knocking on my bedroom chambers.

I felt the bed shift as Augustine left my side and curled tighter in my blankets missing his warmth.

"I expect you both down in 5 minutes." I heard Cordelia say after a pause and I smirked wondering if Augustine had bothered to put on clothes or not.

I heard him grunt before the door closed and I wondered if he closed the door in her face.

When his fingers stroked my hair I let out a content sigh, my hand reaching out to pull him closer to me so we could cuddle.

He chuckled but allowed me to use him as my personal security blanket…after all this was a common occurrence.

He wrapped his arms arm me placing a kiss on my head. "You have to get dressed."

"In 5 minutes" I whispered as I rolled my body on top of his, his arms circling my waist.

"You're supposed to be down there with the others in 5 minutes." I scoffed hearing the amusement in his voice.

"Angel…" He said as my fingers trailed his body.

"I don't wanna…none of that shit Cordelia is talking about interests me." I whined burying my face into his bare chest.

"What about Fiona?"

I peaked up at him. "What about Fiona…"

"Fiona has an immortal next door." He offered.

"What?" I snapped immediately sitting up.

"She brought her in late last night," He said before snickering at the none too pleased look on my face. "Yes, she's a brazen woman digging up Madame LaLaurie…especially considering who put her there…"

"I wonder if she's wanting another war…after all one doesn't just go and dig up your allies enemies for shits and giggles…" I mused as I slid out of bed snapping my fingers while holding out my arms as my new clean clothes appeared onto my body.

Augustine hummed with approval as he watched me stare at myself in my full body mirror. A black halter styled peplum blouse with a sinful plunge showing off my cleavage, gorgeous flared sleeves, and tight black pants, I completed my dark attire by slipping into a pair of black heeled sandals.

I left my hair in its natural state before disappearing into the bathroom to brush my teeth and line my eyes with eyeliner before walking out to find Fiona.

"Oh me, oh my," I said as I invited my self into Fiona's room gaining the attention of Fiona and also Madame LaLaurie. I looked at the woman unbothered by the smell of her body before laughing. "This I find incredibly funny. Death is the wish of some, the reflect of many, and the end of all except for a curse few…like you."

"If you scream, I'm going to put you right back in the ground where I found you. Understand?" Fiona said menacingly.

The woman nodded, and I rolled my eyes, there's no way she's going to comply. Fiona should know better.

"Yeah…" As soon as Fiona removed the sock in her mouth she screamed.

It was a half a second later that Fiona struck her before hissing "Shut up, shut up! I want you to tell me right now how it is you're still alive after all these years and not some moldering corpse."

The Madame LaLaurie cringed and whimpered at the sound of Fiona's cell phone going off

"Shut up!" Fiona sneered before shoving the sock back into her mouth. She shot her an irritated glare. "Jesus woman, it's a cell phone all right?"

I snickered.

"Fiona, Angelica were starting!" Cordelia shouted from downstairs. Fiona and I groaned simultaneously before sharing a knowing look.

"Deila is really a pain." I pouted as I walked toward Fiona's door with her following me.

"Your telling me, I birthed her." She groaned before pausing to glare at the LaLaurie. "Now you just stay quiet, and when I get back, were gonna continue our little chat and you better make it worth my while or…"

Her eyes shot to me before her lips twitched. "Or little angel here, blessed be her black heart, will have a new play thing."

I blinked looking up at Fiona before my eyes darkened as I looked back at the woman.

I flicked my fingers in her direction and if the sock was in her moth stopping her screams from being heard…well…good thing that sock was in her mouth.

Her eyes were wide, face red as veins threatened o burst from her face, her upper body stayed locked in place even as her legs seemed to grow a mind of their own twisting and contorting in ways that would have made one question if she even had bones, but of course she did after all we could hear the distinct sound of them snapping under my command.

"Don't worry I won't leave your legs broken." I said with an innocent air that didn't match my actions. "As long as you tell Fiona everything she needs to know I'll fix them…I really hope you'll be in a rather talkative move when she returns…"

With that I walked from the room.

My lip twitched with heavy amusement at Queenie's little story.

"Did they send you to jail?" Nan asked.

"No" Queenie admitted.

I smirked. "And why would they Nan? Technically Queenie never did throw any oil on him."

Queenie paused giving me a measured look before nodding. "She's right, there were loads of witnesses, but none could say they saw me throw oil on him, but it made the local paper and that's how miss Cordelia found me."

"You didn't want to join us at first." Cordelia said to Queenie after removing her gave from me.

And I immediately lost interest once more. This sitting in a circle and going through confessions shit was for the birds and completely lost on me. what the hell did it prove? What did it accomplish? Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Oh my…" I said suddenly, and I could feel all eyes shift to me.

"Angelica?" Cordelia said cautiously. it was more than obvious to me and no doubt the other occupants of the room how Cordelia walked on eggshells around me. "Is something wrong?"

I smirked. "Well that depends on what your definition of wrong means…but if you must know…"

I glanced towards Zoey and Madison flashing them a wolfish grin. "There's some rather interesting people at the door."

Before Cordelia could get another word in I chuckled looking up at Augustine. "This will prove most entertaining, get the door?"

He bowed before silently disappearing and reappearing just as quickly with Spaldin.

I hummed sizing up the men after tossed Spaldin a mischievous wink.

"Ms. Foxx"

"Yes?" Cordelia said looking at the man evenly.

"Detective Sanchez, NOPD homicide." The man introduced himself.

I slid my eyes towards Madison and Zoey who seemed to share a knowing look.

"My partner detective Stiles."

"What's this about?" Cordelia asked confused and my grin merely stretched.

"We'd like to have a word with two of your girls." He said before looking at Madison and Zoey.

I could have facepalmed with the amount of guilt that was radiating off Zoey. what a fucking whimp.

I had followed them despite none of them wanting me too. Cordelia never outright rejected my presence but I could tell she didn't want me there, but who said I cared. I was only here for one thing.

Entertainment.

"When a movie star like you shows up at a sorority house people are gonna pay attention to where you go and with who. Lot of people saw you go into a back room with some of the guys on the bus." The detective said looking at Madison.

"What does that have to do with the bus flipping?" Zoey asked, and I could have slapped her. I internally shook my head, who said anything about the bus flipping, even if that was what this was about there was no reason for her to bring unnecessary attention to herself.

"These are teenage girls. How could they possible do that? This all seems so silly." Cordelia said trying to deter the detective's keen gaze from Zoey.

"I'm just looking for someone who had a motive to hurt those guys. Who could have screwed with the brakes or the steering column. Maybe whatever happened in that room was upsetting." The detective mused eyes not missing how Zoey looked towards Madison.

"Shouldn't we have a lawyer here or something?" Zoey squeaked, and I again resisted the urge to slap her. Goddess she was shit at this.

The detective flashed her a cat ate the canary grin "We're just talking…"

"Did you know any of those boys? Had you met them before?" He asked Madison, who at the most gained a smidgen of my respect for remaining calm and blank faced through the whole affair.

"No. we barely spoke to them that night. They took me in the back room to try to get me high but I said no." She said evenly.

"She's sober." Zoey added nervously.

"Except vodka" Madison quipped and I snickered.

"Uh Madison has a wicked sense of humor. But in fact she's come a long way with her addiction issues. Were very proud of her." Cordelia said quickly while shooting Madison a look.

"Can I ask you why you visited one of the survivors in the hospital?" The detective said finally showing his hand.

Madison looked a Zoey shocked even as Zoey looked at me in confusion. The question was stamped on her forehead, how had they known she was there but not me?

"Um …I felt bad for him. We-we just met him the night before. He seemed nice." She said

"He died right after you left" he said dryly even as his partner showed her a picture of her leaving with the time stamped at the bottom and the time of Archie's oh so horrific death.

Again, Zoey looked towards me in confusion and a merely winked at her.

"The doctor's can't quite figure out how, but when we checked you out we noticed that another boy you knew died in the exact same way right before you got here. A boy named Charles Taylor."

That was all it took for Zoey to crack.

"They gang rapped her and they got what they deserved!" She snapped with tears in her eyes.

"How did you flip the bus? Was it the wheels? It was the wheels." The detective fired questions after questions.

"I have no idea what she's talking about. I…nobody raped me. She's clearly lost her mind." Madison said trying to keep her façade, but it was obvious that Zoey's sudden confession had caught her off guard.

Zoey stood up continuing her confession. "Madison did it. She can move things with her mind. And I killed that asshole in the hospital because Angelica was right he's a sexual predator that deserved to have a taste of his own medicine. He wasn't going to stop once he was released he was just going to do it again and again and again. I'm glad Angelica was there to convince me to put an end to him and his rein of terror though I don't know how you guys didn't catch her she left seconds before me…"

I could feel eyes dart to me, but my eyes were trained to Zoey to see just how much further she was going to take this.

"I have powers too. We're witches." Zoey continued.

"I'm sorry detective" Cordelia said standing quickly to her feet in an attempt to do damage control. When in doubt claim insanity right? "Zoey has clearly suffered some kind of mental break."

Ha called it.

"Yet, watching her come undone is quite amusing." I mused earning a glare from Cordelia.

"No no enough lying it's over!" Zoey yelled definitely sounding…not sane. "Everyone here is a witch I'm so sorry please don't send us to jail!"

At that I nearly fell off the desk from laughing so hard.

"Nobody's going to jail." Fiona said walking into the room.

"Girls…will you leave us please?" She asked but they knew it was anything but a request so the quickly left the room.

"Are you in charge here?" Detective Sanchez asked sizing up Fiona.

"I'm Fiona Goode." she said with a chuckle. "I'm in charge everywhere."

"We're gonna have to take both of those girls in for questioning." The detective said even as I walked over a poured two glasses of water, Fiona smirked her eyes twinkling even as I spit in them.

"We'll try to keep this quiet, but that Madison girl-" I smiled when Fiona held the glass out to the man cutting off his words. "Drink."

"Fiona, don't" Cordelia said but we both ignored her.

"Come on." Fiona said and soon the detective took the glass and drank from it. When she turned to the other detective and held out the glass he seemed to resist.

"Oh…a tough guy." I cooed.

"Come on, give up." She said. "I'm barely trying you know…"

When he still resisted her smile fell and she glared at him. "In about ten seconds, I'm going to turn the heat up in that chubby melon of yours, and I'm gonna turn your brains to scrambled eggs. Frankly its been a hard morning, and I'd really rather not work up a sweat."

"So come on" she said and I watched amused as his nose began to bleed his right eye beginning to fade out as she applied more pressure to his brain. "just drink the damn water, will you, please?"

"Fiona please, this is totally-"

"Shut up Delia, unless you want me to tell Angel here to spit in a third cup." Fiona's warning silenced her, probably because she knew I had no qualms spitting in another cup. I had no shame.

I pouted crossing my arms in disappointment when the detective took the cup and drank the water.

"Good," Fiona said with a sigh. "Now I'm going to need you both to turn over whatever information you've gathered on these girls and never speak about it to anyone ever again. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly."

We they turned and left Fiona looked at me. "Why the long face?"

"I wanted to see his head explode."

As Cordelia made some sort of strange and panicked sound with the back of her throat Fiona instead barked a laughter.

"You are positively prime evil."

"I think it's just a part of my charm."

Fiona continued laughing even as she walked from the room. I turned to look at Cordelia with a blank expression when she called my name.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" She said cutting straight to the chase.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You're not like us-"

"And what does that have to do with shit?" I asked making her flinch back at my dark tone.

"What are you planning? If your planning of hurting any of the girl's I'll-" I waved my hand and immediately silencing her.

I tossed her a dark smile. "You should know not to threaten people that are far out of your magical reach Cordelia, you might be able to control these premature brat's, but you'll never control me and as for why I'm here that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

With that I walked out, poor Zoey, poor Madison…I was sure Fiona was gonna tear them a new one. I pulled a slip of archaic looking paper from my pants pocket and smirked at the dark spell written on it.

The least I could do was give them a little present to make them feel better….


End file.
